


Pavati and Lavender

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 7





	Pavati and Lavender

The cristal ball fortold their tryst  
And Parvati leaned in for a kiss  
Lavender agreed, weak at the knees  
But trelawney yelled "class is dismissed!"


End file.
